


Corona de papel

by seumin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Don't Like Don't Read, Español | Spanish, M/M, Si no te gusta no lo leas, kurosuga month 2020
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27114764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seumin/pseuds/seumin
Summary: —¿Qué hacen? —su padre pregunta. Alza una ceja, curioso y su mirada se pasea por el colorido desastre en el suelo.—Una corona de papel.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Sugawara Koushi
Kudos: 3
Collections: Mes kurosuga 2020





	Corona de papel

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Haikyuu! ni sus personajes son míos, pertenecen a Haruichi Furudate.  
>  **Advertencias:** Out of Character, fallas gramaticales y errores de ortografía. Como siempre. Retomando una vieja costumbre: si no te gusta, no lo leas.
> 
> Escrito para el mes kurosuga (que fue en julio, casi nadie lo hizo por lo raro de la pareja y, como siempre, hago todo mucho después). Cabe aclarar que sí, me tardaré más de un mes en esto.

Con múltiples láminas de papel de distintos colores desperdigadas sobre la mesa y el suelo, comienza a recortar. Sigue los trazos que marcó hace unos minutos con un lápiz muy fino, volteando a ver de cuando en cuando el tutorial en vídeo que descargó el día anterior.

Asiente para sí, está listo. Se encargó de comprar todo lo que necesitaba, de escoger los colores adecuados. No los más brillantes ni los más llamativos, sino aquellos que les gustaban a los cuatro y que pudiera combinar de una forma armoniosa. Su mente forma la imagen final de su trabajo, le muestra la manera en la que las flores estarán acomodadas una junto a la otra, rodeadas de hojas de los dos tonos de verde que escogió.

Sonríe a la vez que toma un trozo de alambre ya cortado. Lo forra con esa cinta verde, un poco áspera y pegajosa que se asemeja mucho al verde más oscuro que tienen los árboles. Una vez que termina, perfora con él un trozo de papel recién recortado. Juega con él, lo acomoda con los dedos para que tome una bonita forma y sea lo más parecido al pétalo de una flor real.

Toma más trozos de papel, los perfora y acomoda; o al menos eso intenta. Pronto su flor va pareciéndose a una real. Sin embargo, deja salir un suspiro lleno de frustración y se decepciona de inmediato en cuanto nota que, en lugar de verse como una recién florecida, se asemeja a una que ha visto mejores días y no tarda en marchitarse.

Suspira otra vez y deja que la flor caiga en el piso. Mira de nuevo los trozos de papel, los colores pintando la aburrida alfombra. Las manualidades no son lo suyo, se dice, pero también está muy convencido de que no es momento para rendirse. Recoge su flor del suelo, trabajando en ella una vez más. Perfora, mueve y dobla pétalos de papel hasta que el arreglo le gusta, hasta que luce como una rosa cuyos pétalos son un poco perezosos que a una que está muriendo. Más seguro con su trabajo —pero no satisfecho—, decide meter la flor de papel en el contenedor con cera caliente que está a su lado.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

La voz de Koshi le sobresalta justo cuando está quitando los restos de cera. Una gota se resbala, libre y aún caliente, sobre su dedo, pero no deja de sujetar la flor, impidiendo su caída sobre el papel periódico en el suelo.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí —responde—, sólo un poco de cera…

—Déjame ver.

Koshi toma su mano y examina su dedo. Sus ojos cafés —grandes, brillantes y llenos de vida— no se despegan del lugar donde la cera ya se ha secado. A Tetsuro le gusta eso, la forma en la que Koshi cuida de él como si fuera lo más preciado y delicado en el mundo; cree que es una prueba innegable de lo cuidadoso y atento que es, de lo mucho que se preocupa, por más que se burle de sus propios amigos y que sea un instigador de problemas sin importar las veces que el propio Koshi intente negarlo.

—No es grave —dice al fin—, pero ten más cuidado.

Koshi sonríe; Tetsuro es incapaz de no molestarlo.

—Ay, ¿tan preocupado estás por mí?

La sonrisa se borra del rostro de Koshi, su ceño se frunce y la molestia se filtra en sus palabras.

—Es porque eres torpe en todo lo que no sea vóleibol.

Está bien, Tetsuro sabe que se lo merece, así que no dice más y regresa la mirada al desastre hecho flor que está en sus manos.

—Y bien, ¿qué estabas haciendo? —Toma un trozo de papel, el de su color favorito y le da vuelta entre sus dedos.

Tetsuro lleva su mano izquierda —aquella libre de cera— a su cabeza y se sacude el cabello. Deja salir un suspiro cansino a la vez que su mirada no se despega de la flor que deposita en el suelo, sobre el papel periódico. Las suyas no se parecen en nada a las perfectas del vídeo, con los pétalos tan bien estilizados que capturan un eterno florecer.

—¿Ves esos arreglos florales? —Hace movimientos con los brazos y los estira para imitar la forma y el tamaño. Cuando Koshi le entiende y asiente, continúa: —Quise hacer uno de esos. Pero este es uno artificial, preservado con cera. Pensé que era buena idea hacerla y llevarla la próxima vez que visitemos a mamá.

Koshi permanece en silencio. Cuando voltea a verle, nota la sonrisa cálida en el rostro del muchacho que tanto adora; él sujeta sus manos, las acaricia y después da un ligero apretón.

—¿Me muestras el vídeo?

Tetsuro sonríe como si fuera un niño pequeño. Se apresura en reproducir el vídeo desde el inicio, de explicar a Koshi las partes que ha realizado, así como aquellas que no entiende —que ha repetido incontables veces— y con las que no está ansioso por intentar. Koshi escucha atento, asintiendo ante algunas partes del vídeo, comentando otras mientras toma trozos de papel y doblándolos de acuerdo a las instrucciones. Hace una pausa de vez en cuando para explicarle a Tetsuro, con mayor claridad, sus errores, cómo puede mejorarlos.

Tetsuro le escucha con una sonrisa imposible de borrar mientras Koshi, con una destreza que sólo sus alumnos han tenido el placer de ver, da forma a dos flores con colores mixtos: en una, los colores favoritos de sus padres; en la otra, la de ellos dos. Decide seguir observándole en silencio por un rato, hasta que la figura su padre se asoma en la entrada a la habitación. Su sonrisa no desaparece del todo y, aunque muestra la misma emoción, expresa un tipo de amor diferente.

—¿Qué hacen? —su padre pregunta. Alza una ceja, curioso y su mirada se pasea por el colorido desastre en el suelo.

—Una corona de papel —Tetsuro y Koshi responden al mismo tiempo, éste último sin apartar la vista de los papeles que tienen en las manos.

Entonces, Tetsuro decide que es hora de continuar, de empezar la batalla con los últimos pétalos de su primera flor, mientras Koshi comienza a darle forma a su tercera.

El hombre parece pensar por unos segundos hasta tomar la decisión de unírseles. Atraviesa la habitación con sumo cuidado, esquiva los papeles y objetos —evitando pisarlos—, hasta que encuentra un espacio libre en el suelo. Lo considera limpio y digno de tomar asiento, cruzando las piernas de inmediato. Se sube las mangas de su camisa, después se quita la corbata y la dobla, tal como le había enseñado su esposa años atrás.

Koshi explica de nueva cuenta, ahora a su padre, qué es lo que van a hacer. Su voz está llena de paciencia, de alegría y de emoción por crear algo bonito. Tetsuro no puede evitar pensar que, a diferencia de él, Koshi no apesta en las manualidades. Es gracias a esa voz que comienza a imaginarle en un salón de clases, explicando todo lo que puede a sus alumnos, con el mismo tono que usa ahora con su padre, de la misma forma que habló antes con él.

—¿Qué? —Koshi pregunta.

Tetsuro no está atento al tiempo que ha estado observando a Koshi, pero sonríe. Lo hace después de notar cómo brillan sus ojos cafés, cómo es consciente de sí, apartando un mechón de cabello de su frente y tratando, en vano, de acomodarlo a un lado, detrás de su oreja. Si sus manos no estuvieran llenas de cera y pegamento, estiraría el brazo y acariciaría la bonita marca oscura que Koshi tiene bajo el ojo; en cambio, se inclina hacia adelante sin deshacer la sonrisa que forman sus labios, sus dedos ocupados en acariciar un trozo de papel del color favorito de Koshi.

—Nada —responde; pero Koshi no cree lo que dice, se nota en la forma en la que frunce el ceño y Tetsuro tiene ganas de borrarlo con un beso—. Sólo pienso en lo mucho que te quiero.

—No enfrente de mí, por favor. —Su padre se interrumpe sin apartar la vista del trozo de alambre que está adornando con cinta color verde.

Koshi se sonroja. Avergonzado, aleja la mirada de Tetsuro y toma otro pétalo de papel, fingiendo estar entretenido en su tarea y que nada ha sucedido. A su lado, el padre de Tetsuro dibuja una sonrisa pequeña.

Más tarde, cuando la corona de flores al fin está terminada y la llevan a su tumba, cuando su padre empieza a rememorar en voz alta lo que ha pasado desde la última vez que la visitaron, Koshi le toma de la mano, da un ligero apretón y no le deja ir.

Las flores brillantes, hechas con los colores favoritos de todos, ellos tres y de su madre, perdurarán un poco más de tiempo, tal como los recuerdos, como las vivencias de ella en sus memorias.


End file.
